As described in Japanese Patent No. 4062353, a device for estimating an environmental state around a vehicle is known which stores the position or the like of an obstacle in the vicinity of the vehicle and predicts the route of the obstacle. This device finds routes, which interfere with each other, from among a plurality of predicted routes, and decreases the prediction probability of the routes which interfere with each other to predict the route of the obstacle.